I have devised a better way of moving original documents and copy paper through a reprographic device so that automatically collated copying can occur continuously. My system moves the documents and copy paper synchronously along parallel paths while reprographically transferring information from the originals to the copy paper. My system affords a simple way of copying both sides of originals onto both sides of copy paper. Originals can circulate repeatedly through a reprographic reading path a desired number of times for making automatically collated copies of multi-page documents. My system aims at speed, efficiency, convenience, and economy in affording fast and versatile copying and collating with a machine made simpler than prior art devices.